1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for preventing changes to computing devices in a computing system servicing a critical job.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems can include many computing devices arranged in a variety of ways. Such computing systems, and the computing devices contained therein, may be managed by a system administrator or other privileged user. A system administrator or other privileged user may inadvertently or mistakenly change configurations on computing devices within the computing system while critical jobs are executing. Changing the configuration of computing devices within the computing system may negatively impact the performance of such critical jobs.